No Longer Neighbors
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: This is a sequel to "New Neighbors", and takes place where that story left off. It is an AR JE story with Ranger/Steph pairing, but the story revolves around the OC and her HEA with MM. It is rated M. Ashley has finally let go of the desperate hope she was clinging to that Tank would come back to her. She is ready to move on and start living her life for herself again.
1. Chapter 1

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 1**

**A sequel to "New Neighbors"**

**I had not intention to continue this story, but Ojjacobs inspired me.**

**Now the plot bunnies have taken a hold of my brain.**

**Thank you JE for lending me your characters to play with. **

**Thank you Rainbow for all your help as my Beta!**

**AN: Character's thoughts are in _Italic._**

**Previously from "New Neighbors"...**

Woody watched her as she searched the crowded baggage claim area for him. The moment Ashley saw him, her face lit up.

_She found her smile again._

_Like sunshine._

He thought.

…**...**

It had been a long day already, and it was just lunch time. After saying goodbye to her family over breakfast, Ashley took a cab to the airport. What was supposed to be a short flight from Houston to Dallas, became over an hour longer from delays. She didn't regret her decision to visit Woody before flying back to Atlanta, she was just getting cranky from the holiday travel. She followed the signs through the huge and busy airport to the baggage claim area. Her feet were tired by the time she got there. She regretted the decision to wear her boots.

_How on earth am I going to find him in all of his?_

She wondered while searching the crowd with her eyes.

The moment she spotted him, her face lit up with a smile.

The whole crazy morning and any crankiness she had was washed away.

_There's my Woody!_

She was always filled with happiness when he was around. He had spotted her already and was smiling back. She watched as he made his way to her. She felt more than happy. She was giddy with excitement to see him. The closer he got to her the more she felt something else too. Something more. It was a warm feeling. Something she couldn't explain.

_That's weird._

_It hasn't been that long since he visited me._

_I was happy when he did, but it wasn't like this._

She looked down at her legs bouncing in anticipation and raised her eyebrows at her actions. The airport was crowded, and it was taking longer than Ashely planned to wait for him to reach her. She started towards him, then picked up the pace, and tried to jog through the crowd.

Woody couldn't help but laugh.

_She always seems so excited to see me._

It made him feel special, wanted, loved. When he finally made it to her, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"A...A...Ashley, it's too t... tight." He gasped while trying to loosen her arms so he could breathe.

"Sorry!" She pulled back and looked at him. "I've missed you!"

"I can tell." He teased and kissed her cheek.

"Ouch." She rubbed her cheek. "You shocked me."

"Sorry." Woody laughed. "I got your bag already." He grabbed the bright purple bag by the handle, then took her hand in his.

"Ouch. You did it again." She looked down at his hand.

"Um... maybe it's static electricity from your sweater or something. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat before we get back to my place?"

"I'm starving. They only give you those tiny bags of peanuts and there are like 5 of them in there."

He chuckled. "OK, I guess I can feed you. Anything in particular you are hungry for?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of indifference and smiled. She didn't care what they did. She was enjoying the feeling of being with her best friend again. When he had visited her during the past year, she was so weighed down in depression, she did little more then nod and weakly smile. Now, she felt light and free. She felt like herself again. She reached down and took his hand, but dropped it when she felt that electric pulse again.

"I shocked you again?"

She nodded. "Maybe it's your jacket?"

Woody stopped and looked at her. His brows furrowed in thought.

_I wonder..._

"Does it hurt?" He questioned.

"What?"

"Does it hurt when I shock you?"

"Oh. Um... No, not really."

"How does it feel?"

"Ah...Well, I don't know." She confessed.

"Ashley, may I kiss your hand?"

"Of course, Woody. Don't be silly. You don't have to ask."

Woody took her hand and notice her give a slight jump at his touch. He brought it close to his lips and hesitated just for a moment before placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

She jumped. "You did it again! Are you pranking me?"

He shook his head. "May I kiss your cheek?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course."

_ Why is he being ridiculous?_

He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently.

She let out a whisper of a moan.

_Oh._

She sighed.

_He's kissed me on the cheek a million times, but it never felt like that._

_Hmm...maybe he should try again._

"Did you feel it?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

"May I kiss you, Ashley?"

She couldn't speak.

_Kiss me?_

She bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

Her moan was a little louder that time. She opened her eyes wide in shock when she heard herself. She covered her mouth with her hand when Woody stepped back.

_Did I make that noise?_

**_Woody _**_just kissed me!_

He watched her as the emotions flew across her face.

_Was that too bold?_

_What if I scared her away?_

_After all this time, she feels the same tingle as I did from that first handshake._

_Did she like the kiss?_

_Maybe I should apologize._

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I..." Woody began.

"You kissed me." She interrupted.

He nodded. He looked to the ground, unable to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She whispered back as she stared at his lips. Her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink as she blushed. Then, she reached down and took his hand in hers.

Woody was surprised. He looked down to where she had interlaced her fingers in his, and smiled.

He was brought out of the moment by a traveler who bumped him on the shoulder trying to get by.

"Maybe we should get out of here before we are run over by crazy people looking for their luggage."

She nodded and followed him through the people. She held on tightly to his hand.

"Oh! When we get to your truck and out of this craziness, remind me to tell you about the mashed potato war that broke out at my parents house." She giggled.

**...**

"This," she said pointing to her food "made the whole trip worth all that crazy holiday travel."

"Oh thanks." He feinted hurt.

She swatted him on the arm, then took another bite of her brisket. He smiled as he watched her close her eyes and savor the taste.

"So much better than the pork and the vinegar stuff they pass off as sauce back east."

"I'm glad you like it. I've been wanting to take you here since I found this place. You should try the chicken next time. It's really..."

She reached over, forked a piece of his chicken into her mouth, and smiled. He just shook his head and transferred most of his chicken to her plate. She gave a little clap in excitement.

After a leisurely lunch, he drove her to the Dallas Rangeman office where he had an apartment on the top floor. When Woody accepted the position almost a year ago, his first task was to have an office built. He lucked out and found a building that would work with some remodeling. It wasn't as big as the other Rangeman offices, but it fit the branch's needs. Ranger was pleased at the money it saved him and with the hard work Woody had put into the business. Woody had thrown himself into his work and the branch was already making a profit.

When they arrived, he gave her a short tour, and introduced her to some of the employees. On the first floor was a reception area and a few sales offices. The second floor was all about the employees. The right wing had a stocked kitchen, dining area, and an employee lounge with a big screen TV. When Ashley questioned the television, Woody responded, "To watch the Cowboys of course." She just rolled her eyes, and he lead her to the left wing that was set up as a gym. She nodded and smiled, but Woody could tell she was tired.

"The third floor is the monitor floor and my office."

"Is that where we are going next?" She said trying to hide a yawn.

"Nope." He pushed the fourth floor button. "I think you would rather lie down for a little bit. "

"I'm not tired." She said around a yawn.

"I can see that." He chuckled and led them to his apartment. "OK. Here's the living room and kitchen. Through there is a small office." He took her hand and lead her to his bedroom. "This is obviously the bedroom and the bathroom is through that door. So..." He pointed to the bed. "Get in."

She gave a small laugh. "Really Woody, I didn't come all this way to visit you just to sleep through it. I'm not tired."

"Yep. I hear you. Now, get it bed." He gave her a gentle nudge. "Take a little siesta, so you will have the energy to try and keep up with me tonight out on the town."

She knew there was no use arguing, and she was tired. "Fine, but I'm not taking your bed. I'll go sleep on the couch." She tried to move around him to get to the door.

He stopped her with his hands on her shoulders. "Wow, I forgot how stubborn you are. It's a bit annoying." He teased.

"Hey!"

"My house, my rules. Now, get in bed." He kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Ashley stood there staring where he was a moment before. Her hand once again on her mouth where he had placed a kiss.

_How am I supposed to sleep now?_

**...**

Since Woody moved back to Dallas, he found himself making a list. Every restaurant he would go to or venue he would hear about, he would think to himself if she would like it.

He had waited almost a year to share these places, these experiences with her. Now, finally, he would get the chance. She was only here for this one night. Her flight would leave tomorrow afternoon, but he was hoping this was the beginning. The beginning of more visits. The beginning of more.

**...**

**I know this chapter is a little bit of fluff, but I think it is a good start. **

**I have an idea where the story is going, and Ojjacobs is helping me as I go with ideas. Thanks Ojjacobs!**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you Olivia for all your help an ideas!**

**Thanks Rainbow for all your help as my Beta!**

**Thank you JE for letting my play with your characters.**

**A/N: Character's thoughts in ****_Italic. _**

**Previously...**

He had waited almost a year to share these places, these experiences with her. Now, finally, he would get the chance. She was only here for this one night. Her flight would leave tomorrow afternoon, but he was hoping this was the beginning. The beginning of more visits. The beginning of more.

…**...**

"Good night." He laid a small kiss on her lips before walking away and shutting the door gently behind him.

**...**

An hour later Ashley emerge refreshed and re-energized from her nap. She found Woody in the small apartment office busy with some paperwork. She gave a light knock at the door. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Feeling better, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes, thank you. I guess you were right. I was a little tired."

"Never doubt that I am always right." He teased.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." She walked into the room. "Am I intruding?"

"No, of course not." He held out his hand to her. She walked closer and took it in hers. "I'm never too busy for you."

"So, how is business? Do you like it here?" She questioned.

"Oh, no you don't. No work talk. It's Ashley time." He stood and kissed her cheek.

"Ashley time? I think I liked that."

"I know I do." He replied making her blush.

"Um... So, what are you planning for Ashley time?" She asked.

"A night on the town of course." He winked. "If you were here a little longer I would love to bring you to six flags and try and scare you on the roller coasters."

"Eek. Glad I am only here for tonight then." She joked. "A night on the town... I'm not sure what I brought to wear."

He lead her to the living room and gestured for her to sit on the couch. "Close your eyes."

She gave him a questioning look, but then did as he asked. Woody waved his hand in front of her eyes to check if she was cheating, then ran to his bedroom closet. He returned a minute later with a large garment bag and a shoe box. He laid the bag across her lap. "OK. Open it." He announced.

"Woody, what did you do? You don't have to buy me presents, and..."

"Not listening. Open it." He insisted.

She sighed and did as he asked. She unzipped the garment bag to find a beautiful black silk dress trimmed with a small amount of crystals here and there. "Oh Woody. It's...it's beautiful!"

"Don't forget the box." He added.

"This is too much. I can't..."

"Not listening. Do what I say." He laughed.

She giggled at his bossiness and opened the box. Inside was a pair of black stilettos with a touch of scattered crystals. She stared at them open mouthed.

He gently walked closer, lifted her chin to close her mouth, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I can't wait to see you in them. Oh, and the dress too."

She was breathless and speechless. Flirty Woody was new to her. Add to that the fact that it had been a year since she had any kind of attention, and she was ready to burst into flames with just a kiss.

**...**

Woody couldn't believe his dreams were finally coming true. He finally had the woman he had loved for almost two years now in his arms.

He guided her by the small of her back from the elevator to the GeO-Deck at the Reunion Tower. The observation deck gave you a 360 degree view of the city, and at night... with all the lights...it was amazing.

"Woody! This is incredible." She marveled.

He watched her as she looked through the kaleidoscope structural beams at the landscape. "Yes, you are."

She turned a bright shade of pink, then turned to him, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

They spent some time admiring the view and Woody pointed out different landmarks to her. He didn't want to man handle her as Tank always did, but he understood the urge to. He wanted to constantly touch her, hold her, kiss her, but he tried to control himself.

Soon, he lead her to Five Sixty, a fine dining restaurant in the tower run by Wolfgang Puck.

"Woody, this is extraordinary!" She turned and looked out the window at the city slowly spinning by as the restaurant turned.

"Only the best for you." He reached over and held her hand across the table. "I wanted you to remember our first date."

She smiled at him. "I would never forget a date with you, especially this one." She laughed.

Dinner continued with a small touch of the hand here, a flattering comment there, but was mostly filled with smiles.

_I could stare at that sunshine of a smile for the rest of my life._

_I want to tell her I love her._

_I need to shout it!_

_I just don't want to come on too strong like Tank and scare her._

"Have I told you how much I love you in that dress yet tonight?" He asked.

"Only five or six times, but please continue. I never grow tired of your flattery." She joked.

**...**

After dinner, they drove back to Rangeman. Instead of going back to Woody's apartment, he brought her up to the roof. He had set up a few lounge chairs and a picnic table during the summer months for the employees to come up here and watch fireworks. He guided her over to a spot on the roof that he deemed had the best view, and stood behind her with his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"Tonight has been magical, Woody. Thank you."

He couldn't help himself, he gently kissed her behind her ear. She let out a soft moan and he turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

Her hands soon began to roam down his back and he reluctantly broke the kiss. He chuckled at her pouty face and turned her around to see the view. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her right there, but he didn't want screw up his one chance with her. So, instead they spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing in each others arms until he said good night.

**...**

"I don't want to leave." She pouted as she held him tightly by the security checkpoint in the airport.

"Trust me. I don't want you to either." He kissed her lips. Once softly. Then again with more pressure.

She ran her fingers up his neck and through his hair. When he tried to end the kiss, she took charge and deepened it.

When she finally released his lips, he let out a small laugh at her eagerness.

"I still don't want you to go, but you are." He told her as he held her close.

"I don't have to, you know. I...I could stay."She whispered with her head on his shoulder.

He sighed. He wanted nothing more than to have her here in his arms forever.

"No. You have to go." Before she could argue, he continued. "I don't want to rush this, rush you. I have waited too long to risk losing you now." He kissed her lips quickly. "I'm going to court you, little miss."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Court me?"

Instead of him joking back with her, his voice took on a serious tone. "I want you, Ashley, in my life...by my side. I want to do this right. Take our time, and enjoy the ride."

She studied his face for a quiet moment. She wanted him to. She was willing to throw time and patience to the wind, and be with him right now. That last thought stopped her.

_That's Tank's way of thinking._

_Hmm..._

Woody watched her and waited. He could be patient for both of them. There was too much to lose.

"OK." She finally answered. "Woo me." She added with a laugh.

Woody smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly.

"Hmm... Woo me some more." She pleaded when he stopped the kiss. He only laughed in return. "When will I see you again?"

"I can get a couple of days off in about two weeks. I would love to come visit you, and maybe take you out on a date or two." Woody answered.

"Then it's a date." She kissed him quickly on the lips and walked away.

"Wait! That's it?" He yelled after her. "What about my good-bye kiss?"

"You can collect it with your hello one on our date." She teased and kept on walking.

**I wrote this chapter from the ending up. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Melanie**

** groups/1531043130494701/**


	3. Chapter 3

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you Ojjacobs for all your help!**

**Thank you Rainbow for all your Beta help!**

**A/N: Character's thoughts in ****_Italic._**

**Previously...**

"You can collect it with your hello one on our date." She teased and kept on walking.

…**...**

"From one huge airport to another." Ashley mumbled to herself as she made her way through the crowd of people to baggage claim. She waited patiently with the other members of her flight for their bags to circle around on the luggage carousel. She easily spotted her bright purple bag, grabbed it, and made her way to the exit to get a taxi. Binkie had dropped her off at the airport on her flight out to Texas. Lester had insisted that he drive her. He wanted to make sure she got there alright and told her it would save her in parking fees. Things that morning didn't quite work out that way, though.

...

Binkie took one look at the two of them and insisted on driving.

"I'm fine. I just need to find the keys." Lester insisted while shielding his eyes from the light.

"They're in the refrigerator on top of the cheese." Binkie shook his head.

"Cheese? I think I had a dream about cheese last night." Ashley stumbled into the living room looking for her shoes.

"Not surprising." Binkie mumbled and reached under the coffee table to grab one of her shoes.

"Oh thanks." She rubbed her head. "Man, my head hurts. I need some aspirin."

"I'm starved. Let's stop on the way and grab something to eat." Lester said while looking for his wallet.

Binkie stood softly laughing to himself as the hung over pair tried to get themselves together.

"Where is my other shoe? I've looked everywhere." Ashley asked while looking under the couch cushions.

"Try on top of the coffee maker." Binkie answered trying to keep a straight face.

"What? That doesn't make any sense." She replied.

"I totally agree with you." He told her.

Lester started humming while he slipped on his boots. Binkie came up behind him and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Lester rubbed his head.

"I don't ever want to hear that stupid song again!" Binkie walked off mumbling something about men in tights.

"You know what I could go for? A grill cheese." Ashley mentioned as she retrieved her shoe from the coffee maker.

"I don't ever want to hear that either!" Binkie shouted from his room.

"What's your deal this morning?" Les yelled back. "You ready, Sweetness?" He guided Ashley to the door with his arm around her waist.

"My deal? My deal is you two have been driving me crazy. She wants to set the house on fire while 'grilling a cheese', and you with that singing..."

"A grill cheese does sound good, but I don't like mine burned." Ashley added.

Binkie stopped and stared at her for a second, before shaking his head. "You still have the bread crumbs on your shirt from last night's sandwich." He pointed out.

She looked down and was shocked to see he was right. "Huh. Look at that."

He took the keys out of Lester's hand and walked out the door.

"Fine. You can drive, but we have to stop to get something to eat. Now, I am craving grill cheese." Lester yelled to Binkie as he followed them to the car.

**...**

Ashley made it to the exit and was wondering how much a taxi would cost her, when she saw a sign.

There, next to the exit, stood Lester holding up a sign with "Sweetness" on it.

She laughed and made her way to him.

"Ready for the the ride of your life? " He waggled his eyebrows then pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her cheek, then took her bag from her. "Follow me." He said looping his arm in hers. "Tell me all about your trip."

**...**

After Les had secured her apartment, she grabbed a couple of beers, and met him on the couch. Seeing him check out the place before she was allowed to enter brought up memories of Tank. She gave her head a small shake and settled in to tell Les about her trip.

"But the best part..."

"Better than the mash potato war?" Les interrupted.

"Yes. Believe it or not." She joked. "The best part..." She started to blush at the thought. "was visiting Woody."

Lester got a big grin on his face. "Visiting? Is that what the kids are calling it now a days?"

She swatted his arm. "Lester." She shook her head. "It's not like that. He says he wants to court me."

Les gave her an incredulous look, but she continued. "We had the best date. It was so romantic! Oh, and when he touched me..."

"Now we're talking! I didn't know I was going to get a blow by blow, you hussy." He winked.

"Les!" She hit him again.

"Well, if you would rather show me." He teased and gathered her in his arms. He then placed loud smacking kisses all over her face.

"Ewe! Les!"

The discussion turned into a tickle war, ending with Ashley gasping for mercy.

After an hour more of talking and goofing off, Les decided it was time to go home.

He stopped by the door and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm proud of you for moving on. If it can't be with me..." He winked. "Then, I'm glad it's with Woody."

She smiled and kissed him back. Which gained her another eyebrow waggle. After she shut the door, she leaned against it, and thought about how happy she was with her life.

_I have a good friend here again,_

_ and..._

_Woody._

She sighed happily.

**...**

The next week flew by. Woody stilled called, texted, or Skyped her everyday as always, but now their conversations were longer and full of laughter. There were also gifts.

One day she opened the door to find a delivery man holding a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses. The card simply stated, "To help you think of me and Texas."

A day later, she received a small box containing a jar of Texas hot sauce. Inside the box was a note. "Let me spice up your life."

She smiled to herself as she marked off the days on her wall calendar till Woody's visit. She put a big circle around the fourteenth, and wrote, "Woody!" next to it.

She smiled and stepped back, but then froze when she paid closer attention to the calendar. Next to Woody's name, on the day before, was Tank's name. She had forgotten she had wrote that there a while ago. She had written his name on the thirteen of December. She had done it all those months ago to remind herself of what she had lost. This year would have been their first wedding anniversary. The thought made her knees wobble. She held on to the desk to steady herself as she sat down in the chair. She was surprised at how much the thought still hurt even after she had moved on.

_I guess I'll always love you Tank._

That kind of love was hard to forget.

Woody noticed a difference in her domeanor when he talked her the next day.

"What's bothering you, Ashley?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head to herself.

_He knows me too well. _

"I promise I'm OK." She answered hoping that would be enough to satisfy him.

"Good. Now, what's bothering you?" He persisted.

She chuckled. "It's nothing really. I can't wait to see you on the fourteenth." She said trying to change the subject.

"Yep. Sure you are. Now, what's up?"

She exhaled, then just blurted it out. "I was marking off days on the calendar till you get here, and realized that it is almost December thirteenth...and even though I have moved on...it still hurts when I think of the importance of that day...and..."

"Him." He finished for her. "I should have realized."

"I'm sorry, Woody. I really am ready to move on. It's..."

"You have no reason to apologize. So stop." He reassured her. "It would be callous of you not to feel anything when you think back on the man you were about to start a life with. I know you have moved on. I can see it, but that doesn't mean he didn't mean a lot to you. I get it. Would you like me to change my flight? I can come in a day early. I can be there for you. Hell, we can make some good memories of that day for you." He joked.

"Thanks, Woody." She sighed. "How on Earth did I ever meet such an angel like you?" As soon as the word "angel" left her lips she realized her mistake. She felt the pain in her heart hearing the pet name Tank called her. "No. I think I need to do this on my own. Don't change your flight, but thank you for offering."

He agreed to her wishes, but wanted to be by her side right then.

Woody called Lester and ask if he would "just be in the neighborhood and drop by" on her on the thirteenth.

"No problem, man. I can get her mind off him and give her some real good thoughts about me." Les teased.

Woody chuckled. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

"When I'm done with her, she won't even remember you."

"Alright, Les. I'm hanging up now." Woody shook his head.

"Wait! You didn't even let me get to the part where I lick..." Les looked at his phone in shock. "He hung up on me!"

**...**

Ashley was ready. She had already taken off a couple of days from work to spend with Woody, but she asked for the thirteenth off as well.

_Better safe than sorry._

_I don't want to be at work and then start crying like an idiot._

She had gathered her supplies and was ready for the day. She had it all planned out. She was going to wear her favorite pjs all day and curl up on the couch and watch her favorite movies.

She wasn't planning to cry, but was fully prepared to let it out. She told herself that she was **not** going to look through old pictures of him. She would let happy memories in and only focus on the future. She did allow herself one wallowing moment. She called Sal's Pizza and placed a delivery order. Tank's favorite. The same pizza he ordered them on their first date. She sighed and opened a bottle of red wine. That too, was one of his favorites. She poured herself a glass, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

She took a sip and savored the flavor.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to look at a picture or two._

She sniffled.

_After all, today would have been our anniversary._

With that thought, the tears fell.

A few minutes later, she was startled by the doorbell.

"That was fast." She said grabbing her purse to pay the delivery man.

She opened the door, and was shocked to see him leaning against the door frame.

"T..T..Tank." She gasps.

"Happy anniversary, Angel." He smiled.

Her legs went weak and then everything went black.

**...**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Melanie**

** groups/1531043130494701/?ref=bookmarks**


	4. Chapter 4

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you Rainbow for all your Beta help!**

**A/N: I don't know why, but I wrote this from Ashley's POV. **

**So, internal thoughts are not in _Italic. _**

**I hope it is easy to follow_. _If not, let me know, and I will fix it.**

***SMUT warning**

**Previously...**

"T...T...Tank." She gasps.

"Happy anniversary, Angel." He smiled.

Her legs went weak, then everything went black.

…**...**

You know that feeling when you know you're awake, but not fully awake. If you acknowledge you are awake, then that's it. You're up. If you open one eye even the tiniest amount, a tidal wave of light pours in and then you're up.

That's where I am right now. There is no way I am opening an eye. I don't ever want to wake up.

I feel like I am snuggled up on a cloud against the warmest...mmm...mountain...I don't know. It's smells and feels so good.

"Angel. Wake up. I'm here. It's all alright now. I promise."

Oh. I'm dreaming. I must not be awake. Mm... I'm dreaming of Tank. I love this dream! It's one of my favorites. I always wake up before it gets really good, though.

Mm... I love when he runs his fingers through my hair like that. Please don't let the alarm go off and spoil it this time.

How I miss being in his arms. This is just how I remembered it. I hope I never wake up.

I turn and snuggle against his massive chest. His arms wrap around me. He surrounds me with his warmth...his love.

"Angel. I need you to wake up now."

I shake my head and I hear him chuckle softly.

He places kisses on top of my head. I sigh or melt into a puddle. I can't tell which.

It's perfect. Just how it should be. I love you so much, Tank. Stay like this with me forever.

I feel him pull my head up from his chest. I refuse to open my eyes. I don't want to break the spell. The wonderful dream.

"I love you too, Angel."

I feel his soft lips against mine. He gently kisses me, then holds me tighter.

The kiss deepens. I kiss him back desperately, not wanting this dream to ever end.

I feel his large strong hands move all over my body. I moan and call his name.

I feel a sudden chill, and realize my clothes must have vanished. Dreams are convenient that way.

The chill doesn't last long. I feel the heat of his massive body on mine.

I feel his mouth everywhere. Oh! It feels so good!

My hands and mouth try desperately to follow his lead. I finally taste his lips again and drink in his kisses.

My whole body arches off the cloud when I feel him touch my wetness. Someone might have called out.

My eyes open wide when I feel him push into me.

No! Don't wake up now! Just five more minutes!

I close my eyes tightly, and will myself asleep.

I hear him call out to me.

"Oh...Ashley...oh...Angel..."

That part is new to the dream.

Oh, he feels so good. I grab his shoulders and pull him tighter.

I throw my head back, and someone screams his name.

I feel his whole body shudder against me.

I must be in heaven, or this is the best dream ever. I feel the mountain rumble against me and hear Tank laugh softly.

"I missed you too, Angel."

The dream isn't over? Yes! Maybe it will loop back around or something.

"You can open your eyes. I promise I will still be here."

I shake my head against the mountain's chest. I feel him lift my chin and his fingers run back and forth along my jaw.

"Angel, please let me see those beautiful green eyes."

How can I resist that. OK dream. Until next time. I open my eyes and immediately have to blink several times.

"You're here?" I run my hands all over his beautiful face and the hard muscles of his chest. "You're really here!" My eyes tear up and a couple of tears escape.

He wipes them away with his thumb and nods, then kisses me.

I must be in Heaven.

Wait. There are doorbells in Heaven? Wait. There are doors?

"Expecting anyone?"

I shake my head. When he pulls away to get up, I grab him and pull him back.

He chuckles. "I'm just going to get the door. I promise I will be right back."

I watch his muscles ripple in his arms as he pushes himself up and then I get my first look at his body. A body I have not seen in a year, now stands before me in all it's glory.

I didn't realize I was staring till he reached over and gently shut my gaping open mouth. When he turned around and bent down to grab his jeans, I actually begged him not to put them on.

"You want me to answer the door like this?" He laughed.

"I don't care, as long as you never put clothes on again."

I watched him take his jeans with him as he walked out of the bedroom. Boy, I would love to bite that...

"Oh! I ordered pizza!" I yelled out remembering.

That's when I heard it. It was not the sound of the pizza dude. It was the sound of an argument followed by a fight. I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room as fast as I could.

That's when it got quiet. Just like that. I took in the scene before me. Tank's pants were lying on the carpet near me. I reached down and picked them up, while my brain tried to work out what it was seeing. There were beer bottles scattered around the floor, a DVD, no pizza, and Tank had Lester in a head lock. Oh, and Tank was nude. Lester wasn't, thank goodness. Why are they both staring at me?

"Ashley," Tank said through gritted teeth. "please go put some clothes on."

What? I took a glance down at myself. Yep, no clothes. Oh crap!

"Now, please." He grumbled. I think I saw a vein throbbing in his forehead.

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed the first thing I could fine and slipped it on. It was a black dress. Wait. I don't remember this dress. Mmm... It smells great. Like Tank. Oh, this is his shirt. Duh. It's been a long time since I wore his shirt. I forgot how big he was.

I trotted back into the living room just in time to hear something about Tank's penis.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Ashley, I am begging you! Give him his pants and get him the fuck off of me!" Lester ranted.

Just then the door bell rang. Again. Now what?

"I thought you weren't expecting anyone?" Tank asked while punching Lester.

I opened the door without thinking. Because if there was a single thought in my head at that moment, it would be screaming at me not to open the door. I guess between all the excitement and seeing Tank, I was in a state of shock.

The next minute was kind of a blur. I opened the door to a smiling pizza dude who was holding the most delicious smelling box. He started to walk in, but stop short at the sight in front of him.

Tank yelled out my name in astonishment before he threw Lester towards the door, narrowly missing the pizza dude. I ran over and took the pizza before he dropped it and put it on the entry table. Then, I helped Les up. The pizza dude took the whole scene in, and ran out the door.

"Wait! I didn't pay you yet!" I yelled out to him, but the screeching of tires was my only answer.

"Ashley, may I have my pants." Tank said through gritted teeth.

"What?" I looked down, and sure enough, I still had his pants in my hand. "Oh! Of course." I ran over to him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tank grunted while he slipped his pants on.

"Oh man." I whined sorry to see him dressed.

Nothing gets pass Tank. His grumbling was gone and his lips were pressed hard against mine. "Later, Angel." He whispered and then he bit my bottom lip. I felt my knees go weak, then his strong arm around my waist. If I were wearing panties, they would be ruined.

"Well, I guess I really didn't need to worry about you." Les sneered.

I don't think I have ever seen or heard Les mad before. I didn't like it. "You were worried?"

"You were worried so you brought over beer?" Tank accused Lester. "You trying to put the moves on my woman, Santos?"

"Your woman? Since when? Since you walked away a fucking year ago and left her a complete mess?" Lester barked back.

"Hey now." I'm not a mess.

"Or is it since she was crying in my arms a couple of weeks ago." Les was pissed. I think I might have seen steam coming out of his ears.

"You're the one that said she was still fucking in love with me! So, don't seem so shocked to find me with my woman!" Tank roared.

Oh crap! They looked like they were about to go at it again. I slipped out of Tank's arms and grabbed the pizza box. Oh it smelled heavenly.

"Who wants pizza? "I said cheerfully offering up the open box.

Tank stopped clenching his fists and took a whiff. "Is that Sal's?"

I beamed at him. "Yep. I was thinking of you."

He walked up to me and pulled me tight against his body. I swear the kiss he laid on me gave me a fever. Damn!

Tank's hands began to wander, and I felt a chill on my back side as his hand lifted the shirt and massaged my ass. The next thing I heard was a door slamming. I looked up. and Lester was gone.

Tank said something under his breath. All I could catch was "good" and "man whore". He grabbed a couple of bottles of beer off the floor and handed one to me. Then, he grabbed the pizza box and got settled on the couch. I grabbed a super cheesy piece and was just about to take a bite, when he stopped me.

"Come here, Angel. I don't want to be that far away from you. Get closer."

I looked around. I was about two feet away, but no way was I going to argue with him. I snuggled closer, but he told me it wasn't close enough. The next thing I know, I was lifted up. He sat me on his lap, and I straddled him.

"That's better." He said in a husky voice, and I ruined my panties. Oh no! I wasn't wearing any. My eyes widened in horror. Tank must have figured it out and didn't care, because he began to move under me. Let's just say, it made it hard to eat my pizza.

**...**

**I loved writing this chapter. **

**What on Earth was Ashley thinking, you ask? She wasn't. She just went with her feelings.**

**After loving/wanting someone for so long, what would you do he was presented to you again?**

**What about Woody? Well... stay tuned for chapter 5.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, let me know what you thought about the POV change. Did you like it? Was it easy to follow?**

**Melanie**

** groups/1531043130494701/?ref=bookmarks**


	5. Chapter 5

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Thanks to my Beta, Rainbow!**

**JE owns all, except for Ashley. She's all mine.**

**A/N: Still from Ashley's POV, but her internal thoughts are in _Italic._**

**Please let me know how or if this helps.**

**Previously...**

"That's better." He said in a husky voice, and I ruined my panties. Oh no! I wasn't wearing any. My eyes widened in horror. Tank must have figured it out and didn't care, because he began to move under me. Let's just say, it made it hard to eat my pizza.

**...**

After a couple of slices of pizza and a few more rounds of repeating my dream with my eyes open this time, we finally fell asleep or passed out. I'm fine with either one. At least I was, until I heard the front door slam shut.

"What the fuck is going on, Ashley?" I heard Woody demand from the living room.

_Woody?_

_ Oh fuck! _

_How on Earth could I forget about Woody!_

_Well, it was probably all the Earth shaking sex. _

_Oh fuck! I had sex! _

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh fuck! _

_How could I have forgotten about Woody? _

_When did I start cussing so much?_

I didn't get another second to think or wallow in my shame, because it was the "Tank beat someone to pulp while naked" show, take two.

_Oh crap!_

I ran into the living room as fast as I could, hoping there was some way to stop this from happening.

I was struck with a sense of Deja vu when the yelling stopped.

"I swear woman, I am going to buy you a robe right after I kill him. Please, go put on some clothes!" Tank thundered.

_Eek!_

I turned and ran back into the bedroom, without even checking to see if he was right and that I was again naked.

I slammed the bedroom door behind me and leaned back against it. I held my head tightly in my hands and willed this not to be happening.

"What did I do?" I repeated to myself while shaking my head.

I slid down the door to the floor. Tears pouring from my eyes.

_Woody had never entered my mind._

_ What does that mean? _

_That has to mean something!_

_I'm crazy about him! _

_Our date was beyond perfect._

_I thought I was freaking over Tank! _

I beat my fist against the floor.

_Well, I'm obviously not._

_ I don't know. Maybe...maybe I mistaken giving up hope for the two of us, as being over him._

I covered my mouth with my hand to quiet the sobs. Not that anyone would hear me over the yelling in the next room.

_They're in there killing each other while I sit here on the floor like a coward..._

_crying..._

_naked. _

I got up and looked for my clothes. I had no idea where they were, much less what I had been wearing. I pulled on Tank's shirt again.

_Mm... it smells so good. _

_Wait_! _I cannot walk out there in Tank's shirt!_

I quickly rummaged through my drawers and found a cami, panties, and some shorts, and slipped them on.

I started to turn the knob to face the men who were destroying my living room while killing each other, but stopped.

_What am I going to say?_

_Sorry Woody?_

_I didn't mean to have sex with Tank over and over?_

_Am I sorry it happened?_

_What the hell do I even want? _

A loud crash brought we out of my internal rambling and I ran into the living room.

The left over beer that Les had brought over, was now broken glass and spilled liquid. Carefully, walking through the path in my bare feet, I walked to the kitchen.

I found the two of them rolling around on the floor, like in a wrestling match or something.

"That's enough!" I screamed. "I can't take anymore fighting!"

They both stopped and stared at me. Shocked I guess. Whether it was from the screaming or from what I chose to complain about, I don't know. I was just glad they had stopped.

"Tank, let go of him this instant and go put some pants on." I yelled, but then threw in, "Please."

Tank still looked at me in shock, but stood up and walked off to find his pants.

I looked down at Woody. He had a few bloody cuts scattered on him, as Tank did. I tried to help with up, but he waved my hand away. He took a minute to catch his breath before talking to me. By then, Tank had returned at my side.

Woody pointed to Tank and questioned me. "What the hell?"

"I...I..." I stuttered.

"Wait. Is this why you didn't want me to change my flight to an earlier one?"

"What? No! I wouldn't play you like, Woody. You know me better than that!" I yelled back defensively.

"Do I? The Ashley I know, only dates one guy at a time. The last I knew about it, you and I were the ones dating!" Woody fumed.

"What the fuck? You two are dating? How long has this been going on?" Tank boomed.

I grabbed my head in my hands again. "What a fucking mess!" I shouted.

That got everyone quiet for a minute.

I took a deep breath, and turned to Tank.

"We went on a date a couple of weeks ago." I told him trying to calm him down. I didn't want him to think I had been with Woody while we were still together.

_Wait. Screw calming him down. _

"We went out **after **you made it clear you didn't want to have anything to do with me when I talked to you on Thanksgiving!"

"Well, you were obviously wrong about that." Tank said with a smirk.

I just shook my head, then turned to Woody.

"You were right." I stated. He waited for me to continue. "I do date one man at a time, and you are the only man I am dating."

He snorted and gestured to Tank again.

"I'm not an idiot, Ashley. I know you slept together."

Tank came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

I exhaled.

_That's so not helping Tank. _

"I know you're not and I am not trying to lie to you." I closed my eyes.

_This is Woody._

_I just hurt the one person on Earth I never wanted to hurt, ever._

_The one person who has been there for me._

"We did. I can't lie to you and I won't. I had no idea Tank would be here."

"I wanted to surprise you, Angel." Tank hummed in my ear.

"You did." I said through tight lips.

_Was he trying to start another fight with Woody? _

"I had been crying...thinking about... the past. Then, there he was. I didn't even think it was real." I sighed. "I am obviously not over him. I didn't lie to you. I thought I was. I really did, but then he was here..."

"I remember you telling me back then, that you would chose Tank over me. I guess some things never change." Woody said flatly.

I went to him. Tank tried to pull me back, but I walked up to Woody and stopped within inches of him. I didn't try and touch him. I just stood there and looked him in the eye.

"I meant every kiss and every word I said to you on my visit."

"What the fuck?" Tank demanded.

I ignored him, and continued. "I wouldn't change that for the world. I want it, too."

"But..." Woody interrupted. "You are not over him and definitely not ready to move on."

"No. I'm not." I thought about Woody for a moment, and smiled weakly. "You always know me better than I know myself."

He gave a small smile.

"I am sorry I hurt you."

He took my hand in his and rubbed it for a moment. Then, he exhaled and kissed me on the cheek. I swear I heard Tank grumble or growl or something.

"I don't think I was wrong about us, Ashley. I have always known we would be great together. The little glimpse you gave me when you were mine in Texas, just proves I was right. It's just not our time yet." He paused, then looked me directly in the eye. "One day, you are going to see past all these feelings for him, and see all the problems that are in this relationship you keep clinging to."

Then, I was sure I heard Tank growling.

"When the day comes that he is ever out of your system... call me."

I nodded as tears rolled down my face. Woody gave me a weak smile before turning and walking away. I couldn't watch him leave. I hung my head and cried. I didn't even try to hide the sobs from Tank.

I was surprised when I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. I had expected him to storm off after hearing that I went out with Woody. Hell, after hearing I kissed him, I expected world war 3. I turned and laid my face against his massive chest, and I cried. I cried my tears of regret for what I did to Woody on Tank's chest.

**...**

**Don't be too hard on Ashley. **

**She really did confuse giving up hope with being over him.**

**Having him there in front of her, and being in his arms... that's the test of being over him. She failed.**

**She really does love Woody, too.**

**What would you go?**

**groups/1531043130494701/?ref=bookmarks**


	6. Chapter 6

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you shellbell78 for the idea about bringing Steph in!**

**I took your idea and changed it a bit, but it is still yours.**

**Thank you Rainbow for your Beta work!**

**Previously...**

I cried my tears of regret for what I did to Woody, on Tank's chest.

…**...**

"Angel, I need to go soon." Tank whispered to me while playing with my hair.

He held me after Woody left. When I stopped crying, he helped me clean up the mess they had made during the fight. We were now laid back on the couch together with me in his arms.

"Go? You just got here."

_So much has happened in that short amount of time._

_I feel like my life has changed...twice! _

"I know. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have left Trenton at all. Ranger is in the wind and I'm running things. I just had to see you. I wanted to see for myself if what Lester said was true. I needed to know if you still loved me."

That surprised me, even though it shouldn't after the events of the last 24 hours. I never did get to talk to him, question him, after he walked away from me a year ago.

_Do I dare try now?_

_Will it ruin whatever this is we have?_

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Why? I was shocked when I heard that you still loved me. I thought when we ended it you would run off with Woody and never think about me again."

Now I was completely shocked. I sat up and faced him. "Tank, we didn't end anything." I felt the hurt and anger rising, and tried to sound calm. "You turned your back on me and walked away. You said you didn't want to talk to me. I thought you meant for a couple of days. A year, Tank. A year. Nothing." The hurt and anger turned to tears. "A year of waiting...hoping...that today will be the day he shows up at my door." I let out a small nervous laugh at the irony of that.

"I..I didn't know, Ashley. When you said you loved him... I thought..."

"That's all you heard? You didn't hear me say I was crazy in love with you? I chose you! It has always been you!"

He tried to pull me towards him, to hold me. I held my hands out and shook my head.

"Why? Why leave?"

_Why not put up a fight for me...for us._

_You just walked away._

_I felt discarded._

_Like what we had didn't even matter._

"Damn it, Ashley. It hurt my pride! I wanted to be the only man in your life. The only one you loved. You meant everything to me. I wanted you to feel the same way. I couldn't take the thought of you caring for someone else. For him!"

"You were." I whispered. "You were my everything. I didn't know I loved Woody. I probably never would have till you pointed it out. All I wanted, needed was you."

I didn't get another word out before Tank's lips crashed into mine.

When he finally broke the kiss, Tank looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I love you, Angel. I promise never to leave you again."

I let the words I have dreamed of hearing for over a year, sink in.

I wiped away a stray tear from his face, then kissed him.

"I never stopped loving you." I whispered.

**...**

"I really don't want to leave you. Come with me?" Tank asked after kissing me good-bye.

"Come with you? To New Jersey?"

"It's not that bad. Cold, but not that bad. We will be together. I can hold you every night." He kissed me tenderly. "Kiss you every day." He trailed kisses down my neck. "Make love to you over and over."

I sighed. "Mmm..."

_How can I resist that._

_Wait...wait. _

_I can't up and move to New Jersey._

_Ug! Why is it I can never think around him._

_Oh! That feels good._

"Come with me. We will only be there for another month and a half. Then, we can come back home."

"Well," He started nibbling on my ear. "I do have a couple of days off."

"That's a start. Let's see how much fun we can have in two days with me convincing you to stay."

"OK. You win. When are we leaving? I have to pack and I really should call Lester. He was so mad and it was sweet of him to check on me."

"Ashley," Tank's voice was stern. "I don't want you hanging around that man whore. He is just trying to get in your pants."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's not like that..."

"No, listen to me. If we are going to make this work, I don't want you hanging around him. I don't want a repeat of last time. I couldn't take it if I lost you again."

"Oh, I...I can understand that."

_I don't want to loose Les._

_He really is just a friend._

_He does have a point though._

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "That goes double for Woody. There's no room for him in our lives. Especially since you started dating him."

Tank's face turned red, and I could feel the anger coming off of him.

"Just one date." I whispered.

"I'm serious, Ashley. Him or me?"

I didn't even hesitate. "You of course."

_Of course... Woody and I weren't even friends now._

_ Now, that I betrayed him. _

_But, he didn't turn his back on me._

_One day... he said...when I was ready._

"Good." He kissed me. "Go throw something in a bag and let's get that fine ass on the plane." He swatted me when I turned to do as he asked.

"By the way," He called out to me as I rummaged through my drawers, "I've got the Rangeman plane. We can join the mile high club on our way to New Jersey."

**...**

"I can't believe you are here!" Steph screeched in my ear as she hugged me tightly. "It's been forever!"

"I know. I missed you too, but I think I have permanent hearing problems now after your hello."

"Ha ha." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "I'm stealing her, Tank!" She yelled back at him.

"Not too long, Little Girl. Angel and I aren't done making up."

"Awe!" Steph screech again.

She dragged me up to her apartment on seven, where she pushed me to the couch and opened a bottle of wine.

"Here" She said handing me a glass. "Now, spill. The last time I talked to you, you were going on and on about how romantic your date with Woody was. Now, here you are with Tank? Don't get me wrong. I love Tank. You know that. Nothing makes me happier then to see my two good friends together and happy. I'm just confused."

"We all are." I told her and took a large sip of my wine.

I then went on to tell her everything. Well, I left out some of the juicy details, but she got the gist. By the end of the story, she sat quietly with a funny look on her face.

"You look funny." I told her.

"Love you to." She replied.

"What are you thinking about that would make your face look like that?"

She swatted me. "You mind if I am blunt?"

"**Now** you ask? You never asked before!"

This time she punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Don't be a wuss." She started tapping her fingers on her leg. "It's just...Woody has a point."

I didn't expect to hear that.

"I didn't know about the problems you and Tank had before until it all went down, but from what you told me he said this morning...he's doing it again and you're going right along with it...again."

"Steph, he does have a point. The whole thing was my fault to begin with..."

"Whoa! No. No, it wasn't. You were to blame too. Don't get me wrong. Falling in love with someone else is a huge problem in a relationship. I should know, but Tank was no angel. He pressured you to do things you weren't ready for or didn't want, and he's started again."

"It's not like that, Steph. Tank just loves me so much. He wants what he wants and wants it now."

"I have to stop you right there. You are making excuses for him." She pointed out.

"You sound like Woody."

"Good. At least someone has some sense." She refilled our wine glasses and took a sip before continuing. "Listen, I've been in a similar situation before. If anyone understands how you feel, it would be me."

That got my interest. I pulled my legs up on the couch and got more comfortable.

"Have I ever told you about Joe?"

I shook my head.

She took a deep breath before beginning, then told me her story. I sat mesmerized and hung on every word. From what she was saying it was obvious to me that she loved Ranger all along. Why did it take her so long to see it? When she told me how Joe kept insisting on marriage and kids, I couldn't believe my ears. This sounded a lot like Tank and I.

_Except Tank wanted to get married because he was madly in love with me, not for the sake of getting married._

_Crap. I am making excuses again._

"Listen, Ashley. I am not trying to tell you not to be with Tank. I love him. He is a great guy. He deserves to be happy and so do you. Just don't lose **you** again. OK?"

I nodded. She gave me a big hug and then refilled our glasses.

**...**

My time in New Jersey flew by. Frankly, I didn't want to leave. I loved hanging out with Steph. Our heart to heart was an eye opener. It reminded me of what Woody said.

I really didn't want to leave Tank. We just got back together. I understood him wanting me close. So, here I was again. Back in the similar situation as before. Quit my job and stay with him, or live my life with him not in it. I just couldn't go back to that again.

"Tank," I had to make him understand. I didn't want to uproot my life, but there was no way in hell I was losing him again. "if I stay here I'll lose my job."

"It's alright, Angel. I'll take care of you."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to lose my job." I saw his face darken. "Oh no you don't!" I pointed at him. "You are not going anywhere! I love you, and I'll be damned if I lose you again!"

That brought a smile to his face. He pulled me close and kissed me, hard.

"Wait." I tried to say around the kiss. "We need to talk."

"No talking. More kissing." Then his kisses moved to my ear.

"Mm...Baby." I moaned.

That was the wrong thing to say. It seemed to spur him on. The next thing I knew we were naked again.

**...**

"OK. Let's try this again. " I told him walking into the bedroom after my shower.

_Oh crap!_

_I should have gotten dressed first._

_ He is eyeing me like I'm dessert._

"You stay over there." I instructed him. "Just listen."

He smirked at me and stretched out his tall frame on the bed.

"You're making it hard for me to think." I admitted. I might have licked my lips. Then, he pulled off his shirt.

"Oh hell." I said dropping my towel.

**...**

"Now, you listen!" I demanded. "I have to be at work in the morning! I have like nine hours before I have to be there. I need to get on that plane."

"No, you don't. You could stay here. I know a lot of fun things we could do in nine hours."

"I am pretty sure that would kill me. Seriously, Tank. Please, listen to me."

He sighed. "Fine, Angel. I'm all ears."

"Thank you. OK. Now, hear me out. You are here for what a month?"

"Maybe a little more. Month and a half, maybe two."

"OK. I can come visit you and before you know it, you will be back home."

"I'd rather you stay here now. I don't want to be away from you."

"I know. I feel the same way..."

"Then stay. It's settled." He began to move closer.

I held up my hand to stop him. "No you don't, mister. I don't want to lose my job. I like it." I smiled at my own assertion. "I will come visit you. Often."

I could tell he didn't like it. He was used to getting his way. I could also tell he was thinking about what I said, too.

"I want you here next week." He finally declared.

"Next week?"

"Christmas."

"Oh."

_Crap. _

_I'm scheduled to work on Christmas. _

_Hell, I volunteered. _

_Overtime, and I had no one at home anyway._

"I don't want another miserable holiday." He confessed.

My heart melted.

"I was miserable, too, Baby. OK, I'll see what I can do."

**...**

We did spend Christmas together, and it was wonderful. Except for the fact that I had to lie to my job. There was no way I could take off and no one wanted to switch shifts even for a night. Tank came up with a solution. Instead of him flying here for the night, he got Bobby to write up an excuse for me for work. It claimed I had the flu. I've met Bobby before. I didn't realize he was a doctor. Tank even faxed it to my job. Before telling me. The excuse gave me seven days off. Bobby explained on the note that due to my work environment that I needed a couple extra days so as not to infect my patients. I couldn't believe it! I thought for sure my boss wouldn't, but she did. So, I had a whole week to spend with Tank. It was wonderful, I just did not feel comfortable with how it came about.

I did hear from Woody on Christmas. It made me more happy than I wanted to admit. I had kept Tank's wishes about Les and Woody, even though I felt horrible about it. On Christmas day, I received a text message from Woody. It simply said "Merry Christmas." I chose to read more into it. To me it said: I'm thinking of you. I miss you. I wish you all the best. I love you. I replied, breaking Tank's rule. "Merry Christmas, Woody." I hope he heard all that I meant to say: I'm sorry. I miss you. I love you.

Tank got word that Ranger would be back in early February. That meant one more month living apart. I was alright with it. After all, we did it for a year. Hell, look at Steph. At least I know where Tank is. He's safe in an office surrounded by mountains of paperwork. Poor Steph. I don't know how she does it. The not knowing. The worrying. She is a strong woman.

In the month of January, I made two weekend visits to New Jersey. I don't know how I managed that. When Tank came back to Georgia, I was so relieved. No more crazy travelling or lies. He moved me into his apartment at Rangeman instantly. I didn't mind. It was more convenient for him. My commute was just a little longer now. Traffic.

Things were hot and heavy between us, but then again, that has never been a problem for us. We seemed to have fallen back in the routine we were in before. I would work, stay with him in his office till he was done, then we would go home. It was wonderful to spend so much time with him, but I was also lonely. I missed my friends. I know I didn't go out and stuff with them, but I talked to them. Hell, Woody would call me daily.

Tank and I got to spend our first Valentine's Day together. Being the hopeless romantic, he took me back to Sal's. I admit I thought it was sweet when I saw where we were going, but I was starting to worry that he might proposes again. We hadn't talked about it, but it was like waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hell, I was lucky I wasn't pregnant yet. I wasn't on the pill when we were together in December. I had stopped taking them after we broke up. Tank knew. I mentioned condoms, but he just smiled. I haven't had a chance to go back to the doctor and get back on the pill. It was just a matter of time before I was pregnant. I started to feel that my life was planned out again and was about to change very soon.

I was beyond shocked that he didn't propose to me that night. We had a romantic dinner, he showered me with flowers and a beautiful necklace.

_ Maybe, we wouldn't repeat our past mistakes._

_ Maybe, he won't rush me this time._

He did tell me all about a trip we would be taking soon. Since Ranger was back, Tank was going to take off the first couple of weeks in April. He had it all planned out. We would be going island hopping in the Caribbean. It sounded like a dream vacation, but I couldn't help but think how was I supposed to take off that much time.

The month of March was a hard one for us. We started to argue. I don't ever remember us arguing in the past. I know all couples do, but it bothered me. It felt like the tension never went away. The arguments weren't huge, just small and frequent.

"Ashley, I don't want you hanging out in the break room with the guys."

"Tank, can we go out and do something this weekend? It feels like it is always work, sit in your office, home."

"Did you tell your boss you are taking off a few weeks in April? Ask for three weeks, so you have time to pack and relax after. Hell, you might as well quit."

"You should probably wait to get on the pill another week. Just to make sure you aren't pregnant yet."

_What the...?_

_Huh?_

_That doesn't make any sense._

Is all I could come up with for that.

Next week was Easter and Tank had asked for us to spend it at his mother's. I didn't want to argue again, so I agreed. I hadn't seen his family since that first Thanksgiving. I was beyond nervous to see them now after all that had happened.

We were to fly out the day after Easter for our getaway. Of course, my boss said there was no way I could take off two weeks in a row, much less three. She also complained about all the time I have taken off already this year. I was left with no choice. I had to turn in my resignation. It's not like I could tell Tank I couldn't go.

He was overjoyed when I told him I quit. He even took me out to dinner to celebrate.

"Now, you don't have to worry about your schedule and think about how much more time we will have together." He told me with a grin.

I just smiled, but inside Steph and Woody's words raced through my mind.

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Melanie**


	7. Chapter 7

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 7 **

**Thank you Rainbow for all your help as my Beta!**

**JE, you already know what characters you own. Do I really have to repeat this?**

**A/N: Character's thoughts in _Italic._**

**Previously...**

"Now, you don't have to worry about your schedule, and think about how much more time we will have together." He told me with a grin.

I just smiled, but inside Steph and Woody's words raced through my mind.

…**...**

Ashley had been dreading this visit. She was seriously going to claim she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home this time. It would be the truth, too. She hadn't been here since their first Thanksgiving. The beginning of the end, she remembered. She tried to pep talk herself about this visit for Tank's sake.

_Smile._

_You are here for him._

_This means a lot to him._

_You owe him a few good holidays._

_Smile damn it!_

She went to squeeze his hand as they walked up the steps to his mother's house, when she realized he was not holding her hand.

_He's always holding my hand, or has his arm around me._

_Um... maybe he feels the awkwardness, too._

She was staring down at his hand, when his mother opened the door.

"Happy Easter!" She wrapped her arms around Tank as much as possible. "Oh Pierre! I have missed you!" She looked him over and kissed both his cheeks.

"Hi Mom. I missed you, too."

"Ashley, it nice to see you." Charlotte gestured them both in.

_That's it?_

_No bone crushing hugs?_

_No dragging me inside?_

_Great. This is weird for everyone. _

Tank went over and said his hellos to his family, while Ashley stood in the living room smiling. Tank's sister in law, Kate walked up to her.

"Wow. I didn't expect to see you here."

Ashley was taken aback and didn't know how to reply.

"I didn't realize you two were still together." Kate smiled.

Ashley smiled back for lack of anything else to do besides strangling her.

Kate walked off and up to some woman that was sitting on the couch. Ashley had never seen her before. Kate looped her arm through the stranger's and paraded her up to Tank.

"Tank, I want you to meet Heather. Heather, this is Tank. I told you he was gorgeous, didn't I?"

It was obvious from Heather's bulging eyes that she felt the same. She grabbed his hand, and instead of shaking it, she just held it.

_I might have to kill her and Kate today._

_Might not be such a bad trip after all._

Ashley looked over Heather and cringed. Heather was everything she was not. She was perfect.

She was tall and she looked like the perfect height next to Tank. She had long dark hair and beautiful tan skin. Ashley had to admit that Heather had gorgeous eyes. They were big and dark with long lashes.

Ashley sighed. She noticed Tank still hadn't moved his hand out of her grasp. He hadn't said anything yet, either. He just looked at her while she flirted away. Ashley couldn't believe this was happening. Here she stood in his mother's living room, ignored by all, while her boyfriend was being set up in front of her. Kate came over and stood next to Ashley. She smiled and nodded to Heather and Tank.

"They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

_Exactly what did I do to piss this family off ? _

_Unless...Tank told them I broke his heart._

_Yep, that would make them hate me._

_Great._

"I'm need to run outside to..." Ashley walked out the door.

_To run for my life..._

_What the hell is going on?_

She sat on the front steps, alone, thinking.

_This is it then._

_It's finally over. _

There were no tears this time, just realization. She nodded to herself and gathered up her courage. She was going to march in there, pull Tank away or off of that woman, and tell him it was over. Then, get the hell out of here, even if she had to run for it. She walked up the stairs and reached for the door, when the door opened and Tank walked right into her. She fell backwards from the impact with the mountain of a man, and down the stairs. She landed on the sidewalk and heard a sickly crunch.

"What the hell, Ashley?" Tank barked at her.

Ashley wiped the tears that were quickly running down her face. She looked at her right leg that was lying in a weird angle.

"You need to watch where you're going. What the hell are you doing out here anyway!"

She blinked and looked at him in astonishment.

_Who is this man?_

_Where is my overprotective and loving Tank?_

Instead of hurt or sadness at his comments, she answered with anger. "Did you seriously just yell at me after you bumped me down the stairs? Oh, and broke my leg!"

"Don't exaggerate. I am sure your leg is fine. I didn't bump you down the stairs. Kate just told me you were out here."

"Just? Just told you? You mean, you just noticed I wasn't there?" She yelled at him. "I have been out here for half and hour! You didn't notice I was gone because you were too busy getting acquainted with your date!"

"Ashley, you are being ridiculous. Please keep your voice down."

"You did not just say that! The man who roars...roars at my friends and beats them up before he even knows what is going on. Oh, I think I have more than a right to yell about this!"

Tank walked down the stairs and reached out his hand to help her up.

She just stared at his hand, but she really wanted to slap it. Slap him.

"My leg is broken." She said through gritted teeth. "Call 911."

"Really, Ashley. 911? Let me help you up. There is no reason for all this drama. You probably skinned your knee or something."

"Skinned my... I can see bones sticking out of my lower leg. I have a compound fracture. Call 911!"

Tank leaned over and looked. "Look at that. You sure do. Wow, from that little fall." He reached down and scooped her up in his arms.

She cried out in pain. "It needs to be splinted. You can't move me like this."

"I got you." He juggled her a little while he opened the back seat door of the truck, then carefully slid her in. He grabbed a light jacket he had in the backseat, and positioned it gently between her lower legs as to help the injured leg from moving too much. "No need for an ambulance. I can get you there quicker." He buckled her in, and drove her to the hospital.

…**...**

Ashley lay on the hospital bed waiting to be taken back for surgery. Tank was sitting at her side quietly. He had taken care of her and made sure she was as comfortable as she could be.

It was awkward and you could feel the tension between them. Tank stared off looking nowhere with his hands in his lap. Ashley noticed. She lowered her head.

_It's time. _

"You don't have to stay." She whispered.

"What? Of course I am staying. What the hell, Ashley?"

_I don't think I have ever heard him say my name so much in one day. No, not ever._

_I don't think he has called me Angel all day._

She thought.

She reached out to him, offering her hand. He took it in his.

"I..I didn't mean to run into you. I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" He pleaded.

"Of course, Tank." She sighed. "That's not why I said you could go if you wanted." She paused. "You could go back to your Mom's and salvage what's left of this holiday." She smiled weakly.

"I'm not leaving you. "He said flatly.

She squeezed his hand. She looked at their fingers laced together. She thought how that simple sight used to bring her such happiness. She took a deep breath, and said what needed to be said.

"It's time."

He didn't answer.. He just looked at her and studied her face.

She gave him a moment, then continued. "It's over, Tank."

When the words left her mouth, she knew in her heart it was true. She knew if he would be honest with himself, he would see it too.

"I think we both knew it was headed this way. We clung on." She gave a small laugh. "It's what we do. We cling to each other."

He just watched her, but she could see the thoughts racing across his face. He was fighting it. Arguing with himself.

She brought their hands to her mouth and kissed his. "We're like fire. Our love was bright and out of control." She gave another little laugh. "But what a hell of a ride!" She kissed his hand again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ashley rubbed their joined hands along her cheek and occasionally kissed his.

Tank finally looked up and she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"So, that's it? We're over?" Tank's voice had a mixture of sadness and realization.

She held his hand tightly in hers. "I love you, Tank. I am sure I always will. I will always be here for you, as a dear good friend." She leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek.

…**...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Melanie **

** groups/1531043130494701/?ref=bookmarks**


	8. Chapter 8

"**No Longer Neighbors"**

**Chapter 8 **

**Thank you everyone for reading.**

** I hope you enjoy the final chapter in our saga.**

**Previously...**

"So, that's it? We're over?" Tank's voice had a mixture of sadness and realization.

She held his hand tightly in hers. "I love you, Tank. I am sure I always will. I will always be here for you, as a dear good friend." She leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek.

…**...**

Ashley was stretched out on the couch that Tank had moved out into the monitor room for her. She had told him she didn't want to be in the way in his office while he was busy working. He tried to argue, but she won. She had a nice little set up going on. He had brought over a small table for her along with a lamp. He made sure she had water, coffee, plenty to eat, and helped her up when needed since she couldn't walk on her leg without crutches yet. She was out of work and injured, and he had been taking care of her. She still lived with him in his apartment. He insisted, but they both knew they were only friends now. It wasn't easy, but they did care for one another and at least the fighting had stopped. He had even given her a job. She was his assistant. Which translated to: Please help me with this mountain of paperwork!

She stretched and looked over at her out box. She was actually getting a lot of paperwork done today. That is, until Heather walked by.

"Oh. You're still here. How's the leg? I bet you are almost better, right?"

Ashley could hear the lack of caring and the jealousy in her voice. She found it amusing.

_If anyone shouldn't like someone, it should be me hating you._

_But, I don't. _

_Weird._

Ashley smiled at Heather, then looked down at her obviously injured leg. "Almost."

"Good." Heather said flatly before walking into Tank's office.

Woody was pleasantly surprised when he started receiving texts from Ashley again about two months ago. They were short at first, but over time got longer. She didn't ask for him to take her back. She just talked about her life and asked about his.

Woody had walked in behind Heather and had stood back to watch the exchange between the two women.

_Will you look at that..._

_She's finally moved on._

"Well, isn't she a sweetheart?" Woody joked as he walked up to Ashley.

Ashley's eyes widened and she screamed. "Woody!"

She tried to get up and run over, forgetting about her leg. Woody caught her before she could fall and held her in his arms, as Tank hurried out of his office to check on her. He stopped short at the site in front of him, but where rage and jealousy were before, now was understanding. He watched her beam up at Woody, and knew they had done the right thing breaking up. He knew he was looking at love.

Woody nodded to Tank as a greeting, which Tank returned.

"Tank, doesn't Ashley have some time off coming to her?" Woody asked.

"What? I haven't worked here that long." Ashley answered.

Tank nodded. "Yeah, she does have some time."

"Good." Woody looked at Ashley. "You are looking pretty tired."

"Hey!"

Woody just shrugged and laughed.

"I think a few days relaxing at the beach would help." He winked at her.

Ashley smiled at him and nodded.

"The beach? I don't think I have ever been to the coast here in Georgia." Tank thought out loud. "I always thought of you as a city girl, Ashley. Do you even like the beach?"

Woody and Ashley just smiled at each other. She had told Woody long ago that when she was younger growing up in East Texas, that she would make the hour and a half drive to Galveston a couple of times a week just to see the sunrise. She would spend everyday there if she could. As for the city, Woody knew she grew up in the country. Ashley enjoyed working in Atlanta for the excitement, but she was definitely not a city girl.

Instead of pointing out to Tank how he was wrong, she smiled and simply answered, "Yes. I love the beach."

Tank looked at the two of them again, then turned to Ashley. "I guess there is a lot about you I still don't know."

Hearing the words she had once said to him, repeated at her, seemed somehow fitting. She smiled at him and took his hand. "We have the rest of our lives to get know each other, Tank, as good friends." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Heather appeared in the door way at that moment. She had a stern look on her face and it was directed at Ashley. Ashley gave her a small smile. She looked at the couple now holding hands, then looked up into Tank's eyes. "I think you make a beautiful couple, and I wish you nothing but happiness."

Now, it was Tank's turn to kiss Ashley on the cheek.

Ashley wobbled a little on her crutches, and he tried to steady her.

"I think I can stand on my own two feet now."

"Yea you can." Woody replied. He looked her in the eye and they exchanged a look of understanding.

Tank stood quietly watching the two of them.

Then, Woody bent down and swept Ashley up in his arms.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to carry you off into the sunset." Woody proclaimed and kissed her.

…**... **

The beach was wonderful. Being spring, the weather was warming, but the tourists wouldn't arrive till summer. They rented a little beach cottage and spent the weekend as friends. There was a lot of hand holding, kisses on the cheek, and snuggling, but nothing further.

"This weekend was perfect, Woody. You always seem to know what I need when I haven't got a clue."

He laughed and held her tight.

"I'll always be here for you, Ashley."

…**... **

He visited Ashley twice more over the next couple of months, and on the last visit, he helped pack up her things. He watched the moving van drive off before they got in the taxi to ride to the airport.

He stopped Ashley before she got in. He held her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"Ashley, I want to spend the rest of my life with you in what ever way you will let me. I love you. I always have, and I always will." Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Ashley took a second to rejoice in his words. The words she new were true, and they were exactly the same words her heart screamed to him. Without thinking and with his hands still in hers, she shouted out, "Marry me, Woody!"

…**... **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I loved writing it.**

**I wasn't sure whether to end it with Woody carrying Ashley off or with the spontaneous proposal from Ashley. Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you to all who encouraged me to write it.**

**Ojjacobs, and everyone who shared with me their own experiences as well.**

**Melanie**

** groups/1531043130494701/?ref=bookmarks This link is to a FB FF group page I created. Check it out. **


End file.
